fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pecking Order
Hot Head "What the hell did you just say to me!" He punched the man so hard in the face that he flew behind the barstool. "I should be able to get a drink just because I want one! Do you have any idea who I am!" "No!" cried one of the scared patrons. The boy's eyes flared in anger. A ball of flames appeared in his hand, throwing it at the man who dared say he didn't know his name. It created a small explosion, sending the man flying backwards. Thinking he was distracted, another ran up from behind him. The boy tripped him, and as he fell, grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed it into a table. "You seriously think you can get the drop on me!" "CLASH" The door blew off the hinges, slamming through the bar and smashing into the wall to the back of the bar. Left in the spot the door once stood in was a large woman, standing with her hands on her hips, her fiery red hair running down her shoulders as her chest blasted out before her. She glared across the room, a deep red guild mark becoming apparent on her forearm as she made her rounds with her eyes. Soon after, her eyes made contact with the hot-headed boy, the very reason for which she was there. "YOU! Cease your actions!" The woman said short spokenly, her glare holding more strength than her words, almost like a lion grilling their prey, "Huh! It's the Raging Monstress..." Civilians murmured, hiding their mouths in fear as they shrunk under the size of her presence. “Who the hell do you think you are!” The boy shouted back. “Do you have any idea who I am?! I’m Alexander Vermillion Cromwell, and I’m the strongest mage in the world!” "The strongest mage?! HAH!" The woman laughed in the boys face, nearly brought to tears by his words, holding her gut, her laughs even startling those around her. "If you're so strong, why don't you come at me and we'll see just how strong you truly are." The Raging Monstress remarked, her laughter slowing down as she wiped the happy tears from her eyes and flicked them to the ground, her sharp movement alerting those round her. Alexander grit his teeth. His hair caught fire, his body catching up to his fiery temper. He sharply inhaled, breathing out a blast of flames from his mouth, burning up every inch of the wooden building that came anywhere near the flame on its way to his provoker. Lavern didn't move as the flames approached her, standing still with her hands at her side as the flames coated her body, engulfing her within its flames. Shockingly, as the flames dispersed, Lavern stood the same, the edges of her coat kindling to the fire, burning for a bit before putting itself out. The monstress let out a hardy grin, her glare stoic and strong as she stood unburned and smiling. She then dusted herself off. "HAH! Such weak flames will never burn me! Now, I'll show you real flames." The Monstress held her hand out, smashing her fist into her palm, engulfing it with flames, her palm swallowing the flams to the core of her fist. "Fire-Make: Chirotheca!" A crimson magic circle appeared, coating her fist in a gauntlet made of flames as she once again smashed her fists together. "HYAH!" The monstress held true to her moniker and charged towards Alexander with blazing speeds in the wake of the flames, her fist aimed directly at Alexander's head, aiming to bash it into the wall behind him. Her movements were too fast. Even with Alex’s own substantial abilities, he couldn’t even process the woman’s movements. Her fist bashed right into his head, sending him hurtling towards the wall, breaking it apart. He laid prone on the ground. His spirit had been broken by just one blow. Category:Role-Plays